Wincest OneAct: Drunk
by Justine Samulet Delarge
Summary: Sam and Dean get drunk. Sam gets a little silly.
1. Chapter 1

INTERIOR: Motel. SAM and DEAN are on a queen-sized bed, drinking whiskey from the bottle. The contents of the bottle are nearly entirely gone.

Sam: Dean. My butt's empty.

Dean: The fuck?

Sam: It's all…empty. And sad.

Dean: Your butt is sad.

Sam: And empty!

Dean: This is the last time I'm letting you near the whiskey, Sammy.

Sam: How come?

Dean: Because you're so drunk, you're talking about your butt.

Sam: When you're drunk, you talk about my butt.

Dean:…kinda got a point there.

Sam: It's like, ALL you talk about.

Dean: Have you SEEN your ass? It's like…so awesome I bet even you want to fuck it.

Sam: Right. 'Cause I'm drunk.

Dean: Never said I wasn't.

Sam: So drunk you want me to fuck my own ass.

Dean: Again, have you seen your ass? It's fucking…majestic.

Sam: Empty, is what it is.

Dean: What the fuck is it with you saying your butt is empty? What does that even mean?

SAM throws himself across Dean's lap, facing down.

Sam: Feels empty without you inside me. You idiot.

Dean: Ohhhh…

Sam: And it's sad. Because it wants you inside it. Filling it up.

Dean: Ok. I get it. That's actually kinda hot. Instead of what the fuck. Which is what I thought.

Sam: Gonna take care of me, right?

Dean: So your ass gets sad without my cock in it, Sam? That's what you're saying?

SAM tugs the waistband of his sweatpants down, revealing he is not wearing underwear, and smacks his bare ass.

Sam: S'right.

Dean: I am so not letting you forget this when you sober up.

Sam: Don't even care. Need it. Need you in me. All the time.

Dean: Yeah, that's actually really fucking hot.

Sam: Gonna take care of me?

DEAN groans, and quickly peels off his pajama pants. He is fully erect.

Dean: Always do, don't I?

DEAN squirts some lube onto his hand from the pump dispenser he set on the bedside table as soon as they checked in.

Sam: Hurry up.

Dean: Patience is a-

SAM pushes Dean onto his back and throws a leg over, climbing on top of him.

SAM: Need you in me now.

SAM lowers himself onto Dean's cock, working the first inch in slowly, then sinking down in one smooth motion.

Dean: Fuck!

SAM groans.

Sam: God.

Dean: Christ, Sammy, you just took that like…

SAM just holds himself in place, not moving his hips at all.

Sam: Want you in me all the time.

Dean: Ok, Sammy.

SAM starts to laugh.

Sam: Now my butt's happy. Happy and full of Dean.

Dean: Dude, I'm gonna lose my hard-on if you make me laugh.

SAM wiggles his hips.

Sam: Nope. Not gonna let ya.

Dean: Plan on fucking me any time soon, or are you just gonna sit there and laugh?

Sam: Dunno.

DEAN flips SAM onto his back.

Dean: How 'bout you lay there and I'll fuck you stupid. Wait. You're already partway there. How 'bout you lay there, and I'll fuck you?

SAM wraps his arms around DEAN and pulls him down for a kiss, arching his back and spreading his legs wider.

Sam: Yeah. Yeah. But go slow? Wanna feel you inside me as long as you can.

DEAN fucks SAM as slow as he can stand until they're both delirious. DEAN maneuvers SAM onto his side and rolls onto his own side without pulling out, then jerks Sam's cock until he comes, and coming himself. He goes to pull out, and SAM puts a hand on his hip to stop him.

Sam: Don't. Please. Want you to fall asleep inside me.

Dean:…and that's another reason right there why I love you so goddamn much.


	2. Chapter 2

Coda

INT. .

_Sunlight streams through the curtains onto the sleeping form of SAM. DEAN is in the bathroom, offstage._

**Dean** (from offstage): Rise and shine, Sammy!

_SAM groans and pulls DEAN's pillow over his face_.

**Sam**: (voice muffled in pillow): Shut up.

**Dean**: Not feeling too good?

_SAM sticks his head out from underneath the pillow._

**Sam**: Feel like shit. Don't you feel like shit?

**Dean** (from offstage): Nah. I'm a pro. And you… looks like you're a rank amateur. Gonna have to train you up.

_SAM groans._

**Dean** (from offstage): I'm gonna grab us some coffee and bagels. You hungry?

**Sam**: Coffee. Please. Kill for some coffee. Not hungry though. We ate kinda late. Still full.

_DEAN appears in the bathroom doorway, naked, toothbrush in hand._

**Dean** (long pause) How about your ass?

_SAM throws the pillow at DEAN. _

**CURTAIN**

POSTSCRIPT

_SAM and DEAN are in a stage prop of the IMPALA, with a video of a two-lane blacktop projected behind them so it looks like they are driving._

_SAM shifts in his seat, a bit uncomfortable._

Dean: Doin' ok, there, Sammy? Too hard on you last night?

Sam: Shut up.

_DEAN puts in a cassette tape of the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. _

Sam: Oh god, not again.

_DEAN fast-forwards to song four by Eric Carman and starts singing along._

Dean: Now I've got you in my sights... with this... hungry ass... one look at you and I can't disguise I've got a... hungry ass...

SAM buries his face in his hands.

CURTAIN


End file.
